Cosas de familia
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Serie de historias dedicados a la happy-family: Suecia, Finandia y Sealand. CAP 6 subido, continuación del anterior: Vida en familia. Participación especial de Inglaterra.
1. Chapter 1

Empiezo con esta serie de one-shots dedicados a la happy family favorita de todos (o al menos la mía XD), espero les guste!! ^^

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, **pero esto ustedes ya lo saben verdad??? T.T

***********

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

La voz de Finlandia resonó en toda la casa. Hana-Tamago, que hasta ese entonces había estado en la cocina, se asomó para ver por qué tanto escándalo. Y es que aquella escena no era algo muy común. Empezando por el hecho de que Tino no acostumbraba alzar la voz, y mucho menos a su espo…a Suecia, quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón y miraba confundido a su querida esposa, no entendiendo por qué se había molestado con la noticia que acababa de darle.

-C'mpré un n'ño-repitió tranquilamente-P'nsé que q'rías uno.

-Y es cierto, bueno…ese no es el punto, ¿cómo…?

-Int'rnet.

-¡No quise decir eso! ¿Cómo pudiste comprar un niño?

-Es una m'cron'ción.

-Oh…-exclamó el finlandés más aliviado, pero casi inmediatamente recordó su molestia-De todas formas ¡debiste consultarme primero! ¿Qué vamos a hacer con un niño?

-S'rá n'estro hijo.

-¿Nu-nuestro…hijo?-cuestionó suavizando su tono y sonrojándose levemente- Nuestro hijo…

Siempre le habían gustado los niños y eso lo sabía perfectamente Berwald, así que no era de extrañarse que quisiera complacer a su esposa. Tino sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad y borrar la sonrisa boba que tenía en el rostro. Claro que la idea de tener un niño viviendo con ellos le agradaba mucho, al fin serían una familia de verdad. Si bien no tardó en volver a preocuparse.

-¡Pe-pero! No podemos cuidar un niño, Su-san. Esa es una gran responsabilidad y no sabemos cómo hacerlo.

-Si p'dem's-aseguró el sueco- ¡H'na-T'mago!

El perrito ladró al oír su nombre y se acercó a sus dueños.

-'rriba-indicó haciendo un ademán y el cachorro obedeció, alzándose en sus patitas traseras- S'éntate- la mascota volvió a obedecer la orden- H'bla.

-¡Wof wof!

-B'en chico-lo felicitó acariciándole la cabeza, y Hana-Tamago se retiró satisfecho.

Suecia miró a Finlandia, sin poder ocultar su orgullo por el buen trabajo que habían hecho al educar tan bien a su mascota. El pequeño rubio dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Su-san…-se sentó a su lado- Su-san, cariño… ¿Sabes que los niños y los cachorritos son diferentes verdad?-le preguntó usando el mismo tono de voz que emplearía con un pequeño de cinco años. El otro simplemente asintió- ¿Qué te hace pensar que podremos cuidarlo _bien_?

Con énfasis especial en el_ bien_. Tenía serias dudas de que ellos, dos naciones ambos hombres (por más que Suecia lo llamara esposa) pudieran cargar con aquella gran responsabilidad y ser una buena influencia para una joven nación en desarrollo.

La respuesta de Berwald fue tan obvia que lo tomó por sorpresa.

-'res una b'ena e'posa, tamb'én s'rás una b'ena m'dre.

Aquella era una razón muy válida, por lo menos en la mente del sueco. Amaba profundamente a la otra nación y aquel sentimiento era correspondido. El amor era lo que convertía a Finlandia en la esposa perfecta: siempre procurando que el hogar que ambos hubieran construido se mantuviera en orden, siempre cuidando con cariño a su esposo y a su mascota, sin importar que tan ocupado estuviese trataba de dedicarles el mayor tiempo posible. Por supuesto que estaba seguro que Tino sería una buena madre.

El finlandés volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez más intensamente. Trató de pensar en algún otro argumento para objetarle al de lentes pero ya no se le ocurría nada. Sabía que Berwald sería sin lugar a dudas un buen padre. Era atento, dedicado, cariñoso y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por proteger a su familia. Tan sólo tendrían que explicarle al niño que su padre era una buena persona a pesar de su aspecto intimidante y todo estaría bien. Suspiró, visiblemente más relajado. Tal vez si pudieran cuidar de un niño después de todo.

-Ya es h'ra.

Tino se sobresaltó, obviamente se refería que tenía que ir a buscar a su nuevo hijo. Berwald lo miró, como pidiéndole permiso para marcharse y el otro asintió un par de veces.

-Ve con cuidado y no tardes mucho-dijo a modo de despedida para después recibir un rápido beso en los labios.

Una vez que el sueco se marchó, Finlandia pudo admitir que la idea de tener a un nuevo miembro en su hogar en verdad lo entusiasmaba. Se levantó y fue a la cocina, tenía que empezar a preparar la cena.

-Cierto, de ahora en adelante seremos tres…-se dijo sonriendo mientras terminaba de ponerse el delantal. Alcanzó a escuchar un ladrido- Perdón Hana-Tamago-se volvió a su mascota para disculparse y luego corregir la frase anterior- de ahora en adelante seremos cuatro.

Ya no estaba nervioso, más bien emocionado. Cada cuando miraba en dirección a la puerta, esperando que Su-san hubiera llegado ya con su nuevo hijo. Volvió a sonreír al pensar en su nueva vida. Podía verlo todo claramente: Su-san y él jugando batallas de bolas de nieve con su hijo, enseñándole a patinar en hielo y a jugar hockey, yendo a la playa juntos en verano y jugando a hacer castillos de arena, cómo le contaría historias de los moomins y recibiría un "buenas noches mamá" al acostar al pequeño…

-Un momento…-se detuvo a medio camino de terminar de sacar los ingredientes de la alacena, completamente consternado- ¿Por qué tengo que ser la mamá?

*************

Por q Fin es la esposa, así q tiene q ser la mamá, por eso XDDDDD O a poco no creen que ese rol le queda perfecto?? LOL

Anyway, ya tengo varias ideas pero como en su mayoría van a ser totalmente random voy a requerir de sugerencias, si se les ocurre algo avísenme con un review!!!! ^^


	2. Instinto maternal

Segundo capi arriba!!!! ^^

Este se lo dedico a Daina-chan porque ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!! (y te aviso que pienso subir tu regalo luego, pero si atentas contra mi ya no habrá nada, así que tu escoges!!! ¬¬)  
El tópico en esta ocasión es "Instinto maternal" XD

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

****************

La primera vez que Tino vio a Sealand -Peter Kirkland- pensó: primero, en lo parecido que era a Inglaterra, y segundo, que se trataba de un niño alegre, travieso y lleno de energía. Y al escuchar el saludo de la pequeña nación terminó por comprobar que estaba en lo correcto.

-¡Hola! Soy el Poderoso Imperio de Sealand, que algún día le pateará el trasero al idiota de Inglaterra, pero puedes llamarme Sea-kun. Por favor trátame bien ¿Y tú quién eres?

El niño sostenía una pequeña maleta y lo observaba con sus ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad y sus grandes cejas alzadas. Suecia estaba a su lado. La representación de Finlandia sonrió y se disponía a presentarse apropiadamente cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-Él es F'nlandia, T'no- lo señaló y el aludido se sonrojó de manera anticipada al adivinar el siguiente comentario- Es mi e'posa.

-¡Su-san!

-Y a p'rtir de 'hora s'rá tu m'dre.

-¡Su-san!-le gritó más avergonzado que antes y luego se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ignorando la mirada perpleja de su nuevo hijo. ¿Por qué Berwald siempre tenía que escoger el momento menos oportuno para decir esas tan vergonzosas?

-¿Mamá?-lo apuntó con su dedo índice y el sueco asintió- ¿Seguro?-volvió a asentir. Tino se quedó inmóvil mientras el pequeño lo observaba de arriba a abajo. Al final se limitó a encogerse de hombros en lo que parecía ser un gesto de aceptación, aunque todavía no se veía del todo conforme con la idea.

Tras esa incómoda presentación, el finlandés agradeció inmensamente cuando Hana-Tamago se acercó a olfatear al recién llegado.

-¡Un perrito!-exclamó alegremente Sealand y alzó al animalito, que aprovechó para lamerle el rostro, como dándole la bienvenida.

Aprovechando la pequeña distracción, Finlandia les recordó que la comida ya estaba lista y se enfriaría pronto, por lo que les insistió que pasaran al comedor para disfrutar de la que sería su primera cena en familia.

Por suerte nadie parecía querer recordar ni mencionar el desafortunado incidente anterior. Sealand estaba demasiado ocupado comentándoles a los mayores cómo a pesar de ser tan pequeño su corazón era cien veces más grande que el de todas las naciones del mundo juntas, sus planes para convertirse en una gran nación reconocida por todos (y más poderosa que el idiota Inglaterra) y que si sus nuevos "padres" eran buenos y amables con él, con gusto estaría dispuesto a darles un lugar importante en su gran imperio.

-Y por eso es que tienen que apoyar a Sea-kun-sentenció el niño centrando su atención en comer su cena a medio terminar.

Tino había escuchado todo su discurso sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante, Suecia también lo había imitado, si bien en su caso no era tan evidente su alegría.

Observó que Sealand se había manchado ambas mejillas y la nariz con el betún del pastel que acababa de servir de postre y Suecia se apresuró a limpiarle el rostro con una servilleta. El niño nunca se alarmó ni se sobresaltó. Pronunció un rápido "gracias, papá" que hizo que el sueco se ruborizara débilmente y siguió disfrutando de su postre. El finlandés se maravilló del hecho que el pequeño Peter no se hubiera mostrado temeroso de Berwald ni una sola vez, en contraste con él, dado que le había tomado un tiempo bastante considerable dejar de tenerle miedo. Finalmente se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos de la mesa.

-Gracias por la cena, mamá-le dijo Sealand. Finlandia se detuvo en seco, mientras que Suecia mantuvo su expresión normal, tomando aquel comentario como algo perfectamente natural.

-¿Mamá?-le dirigió una sonrisa algo forzada- Pero Sea-kun, yo no soy…

-Pero papá me dijo que te llamara así-se justificó. El sueco sintió la mirada de resentimiento de su esposa y luego de sentir un escalofrío, optó por terminar de llevar los platos sucios a la cocina.

"_Me la vas a pagar…"_pensó el pequeño rubio al verlo alejarse. Tal vez hubiera aceptado (o más bien resignado a) el hecho de ser llamado "esposa". Pero, ¿por qué Berwald había tenido que ponerlo a él como la mamá? ¿Qué le costaba pedirle al niño que lo llamara papá también? Definitivamente tendría que hablar con Sealand antes que se le hiciera costumbre.

Un bostezo llamó su atención. Peter cabeceaba y se tallaba los ojos. Había tenido suficientes emociones por un día y se encontraba muy cansado.

-¿Puedes llevarlo a su habitación, Su-san?-el otro asintió y cargó a su hijo, quien no tardó en acomodarse en sus brazos y caer dormido.

Tino sonrió con esa imagen. Definitivamente Berwald estaba más que metido en su papel de padre. Podría esperar un día más antes de hablar con Peter.

-…-

Pasaba ya la medianoche cuando el finlandés se despertó. Usualmente tenía el sueño bastante ligero y el menor ruido era suficiente para despertarlo. Sólo que había un problema…

Se incorporó ligeramente y esperó. Nada. Todo estaba en completo silencio, y sin embargo sentía que algo estaba mal.

Comprobó que Berwald dormía a su lado, así que decidió imitarlo y cerró los ojos, esperando que el sueño lo venciera pronto, pero eso no pasó. Su ansiedad no desaparecía. Tras unos minutos que le parecieron eternos se puso de pie. No creyó conveniente despertar a Su-san, puesto que si algo realmente serio hubiera pasado, habría sido el primero en levantarse.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y salió del cuarto, todavía preguntándose por la causa de su súbita inquietud. Pensó en su mascota, pero descartó la posibilidad casi de inmediato. Hana-Tamago solía subir hasta su habitación cuando algo le molestaba durante la noche, y al no haberlo visto ahí entonces debía de estar bien, ¿cierto?

Miró a su alrededor. El pasillo estaba completamente en tinieblas. Involuntariamente recordó la primera noche que pasó en casa de Su-san y lo asustado que había estado a pesar de los intentos del otro por reconfortarlo. ¿Cómo lo estaría pasando Peter?

Se dirigió al cuarto que le habían asignado al nuevo miembro de su familia. Era sólo temporal, hasta que terminaran de ordenar su habitación oficial. La puerta estaba abierta, así que simplemente entró, en todo momento cuidando no hacer nada que pudiera despertarlo. Pero pronto comprendió que su cautela y sigilo eran inútiles.

-¿Peter?-alcanzó a divisar la cabecita rubia entre las cobijas, que no tardó en intentar ocultarse al oír su nombre. Estaba despierto- ¿Peter, estás bien?-un par de ojos verdes lo observaron con algo de temor y Tino se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué pasó, tuviste una pesadilla?

-Sea-kun es muy valiente para dejar que algo así lo asuste.

Por su tono de voz era obvio que estaba mintiendo. Claro que estaba asustado, y si había tenido un mal sueño seguramente se había espantado todavía más al ver que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido. Y a pesar de eso, intentaba hacerse el valiente.

-Claro que no-dijo el mayor siguiéndole la corriente- Una grande y poderosa nación como tú no se asusta con esas cosas, ¿verdad?-el niño asintió enérgicamente- Pero…um…como no tengo sueño, ¿Qué te parece si me quedo aquí hasta que te vuelvas a dormir? A menos que quieras que me vaya.

-¡No…! Digo…es sólo por si acaso, no es que Sea-kun esté asustado o algo así-agregó en voz baja.

Finlandia le sonrió y lo arropó con cariño. Sealand, ya más tranquilo, intentó reprimir inútilmente un bostezo. Tras unos instantes sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

-¿Sabes qué?-habló el pequeño tras otro largo bostezo- Al principio no estaba seguro, pero…ahora creo que eres una buena mamá.

Tino sintió como un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas en cuanto escuchó el comentario del niño. Pensó en algo que contestarle, pero no se le ocurrió nada y además la pequeña nación ya estaba profundamente dormida, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro infantil. Dejó escapar un suspiro y le acarició la cabeza. Tal vez debería quedarse un poco más, sólo para asegurarse que no tuviera otra pesadilla.

En su mente se formó la palabra mamá, que sonaba tan dulce cuando era Sealand quien la pronunciaba, casi tanto como cuando Su-san lo llamaba esposa…

Se volvió de golpe para descubrir a Suecia parado junto a la puerta, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Su rubor se intensificó y centró su atención en el pequeño rubio que dormía plácidamente. Berwald se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Te d'je que s'rías una b'ena m'dre.

***********

Que tal??? Instinto maternal, algo q según mi maestro de psicología y el de forense todas las madres tienen, supongo q eso incluye a Finlandia XDDD

Ya saben, acepto sugerencias, así q cualquier comentario al respecto no duden en dejarme un review, ok?? ^^


	3. En el parque de diversiones

Me tardé mucho en actualizar, lo siento!!! T.T

Tengo una incapacidad para poner atención a una sola cosa cuando escribo y tengo varias subidas q tbn necesito avanzar, además q últimamente la escuela me ha estado fastidiando mucho y eso me estresa un poco, y cuando me estreso me evado y se me ocurren nuevas ideas, q luego hacen q me sienta culpable y m ponga a hacer cosas de la escuela q hacen q me estrese y…bueno, todo un círculo vicioso XDDDD

Gracias a **claradeviantart** por darme la idea para este capítulo ^^….q me quedó algo largo, supongo q puede tomarse como una compensación por no haber actualizado, no???

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, **(si fuera mío, hace mucho q habrían salido los nórdicos y habría mucho yaoi explícito T.T)

* * *

Peter no podía estar más emocionado. Era la primera vez que iría a un parque de diversiones y lo mejor de todo, estaría en compañía de sus padres.

Tanto Suecia como Finlandia habían estado bastante ocupados, ya fuera con su trabajo individual o bien teniendo que asistir a reuniones con otras naciones. Pero ambos se habían esforzado para cumplir con todas sus obligaciones y disponer de algo de tiempo libre. Al final la habían informado a la pequeña nación que ese mismo fin de semana lo llevarían al parque de diversiones.

Evidenciando lo ansioso que estaba por ir, el niño se había levantado temprano ese día él solo, sorprendiendo a su madre, dado que usualmente batallaba bastante para despertarlo por las mañanas y especialmente en fin de semana. Más cuando Tino entró a su habitación, se encontró con que Peter ya estaba despierto y terminando de vestirse, tan sólo le faltaba colocarse su característico gorrito de marinero.

-¡Sea-kun está listo! ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Tuvo que pedirle que esperara un poco, puesto que Berwald y él todavía tenían que terminar de preparar algunas cosas antes de marcharse. El niño dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. ¿Por qué no podían los adultos ser más responsables como él? Si bien era la primera vez que estaba listo antes que sus padres, pero decidió no tomar eso en cuenta.

No pasó mucho para que Suecia le avisara que ya habían terminado con sus pendientes y que ya podían irse al tan ansiado paseo. Sin embargo, cuando un alegre Sealand se disponía a salir, su padre notó algo sospechoso y no tardó en detenerlo.

-¿Qué ll'vas ahí?- señaló una mochilita verde que llevaba la pequeña nación.

-Esa es información privada-se defendió tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Pero antes que pudiera decir otra cosa, el sueco se acercó y dio unos cuantos golpecitos leves a la mochila, que de pronto se abrió, mostrando la cabecita de un cachorro blanco-¡Hana-Tamago! Um…¿Me pregunto cómo llegó hasta aquí?-cuestionó fingiendo sorpresa.

-No puedes llevar a Hana-Tamago, Peter-Finlandia tomó a la mascota y la depositó en el suelo-El parque de diversiones no es lugar para perritos. Podría perderse y sería muy difícil encontrarlo, es mejor que lo dejemos cuidando la casa ¿Está bien?

-Mmm…bueno…-aceptó no muy conforme. El animalito tampoco parecía aprobar la idea de que lo dejaran-Prometo que te traeré un recuerdo, ¡No estés triste!

Hana-Tamago pareció convencerse con lo último, porque cuando Peter intentó acariciarlo a manera de despedida, el perrito le lamió la mano y luego salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina, dónde estaba su cama.

Y antes que otro contratiempo pudiera ocurrir, la familia partió rumbo al parque de diversiones.

-¡Wow!

Los mayores sonrieron ante la exclamación de asombro de Sealand, quien miraba en todas direcciones, emocionado y feliz de que sus padres hubieran accedido a llevarlo a un lugar tan maravilloso.

-No te alejes mucho-le indicó Finlandia tomando su mano, siendo rápidamente imitado por Suecia- Ahora, ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

-¡Ahí!-tras unos instantes señaló una de las atracciones y en cuanto Tino supo cual era se horrorizo.

-¿La montaña rusa?-el pequeño asintió, ignorando el súbito nerviosismo de su madre, mismo que no pasó inadvertido para Suecia-¿No preferías ir a algo más tranquilo como…um…el carrusel?

-¡No, el carrusel es para bebés! ¡Sea-kun quiere subir a la montaña rusa!-y sin perder tiempo jaló a sus padres- ¿Quién quiere subir conmigo?

Adivinando que su esposa dudaba, Berwald decidió ser él quien acompañara a Sealand. La montaña rusa no era exactamente su atracción favorita (probablemente se debía al hecho de que la palabra "rusa" estuviera en el nombre), pero no podía dejar que su hijo se subiera solo.

Peter soltó un gritito de alegría al ver que su padre lo acompañaría y corrió hacia la fila para el juego, misma que en ese momento había comenzado a avanzar.

-E-espera, Su-san-Finlandia lo detuvo-Yo me subiré con Peter-anunció no muy decidido y el sueco lo miró con algo de preocupación.

Desde donde estaban podían escuchar los gritos, en parte de emoción y en parte de miedo, de las personas en el juego. Tino palideció y se aferró al brazo de Berwald. En verdad prefería quedarse en el suelo, ver todas aquellas vueltas y caídas le daban vértigo, pero por otra parte no quería verse como un cobarde ante los ojos de su hijo.

-Está b'en-intentó tranquilizarlo Suecia-No te p'sará nada, es muy s'guro.

-¡Nosotros seguimos!-exclamó Sealand, ignorando el hecho que su madre estaba por desmayarse desde antes de subir y que su padre le daba palmaditas en la espalda para confortarlo.

El juego finalmente se detuvo y Tino oyó sin querer las impresiones de los que acababan de "disfrutar" del paseo. Frases como "eso fue genial", "hay que subir otra vez" contrastaban con "no lo vuelvo a hacer", "pensé que me iba a morir", "voy a vomitar" y varias otras que terminaron por ponerlo más nervioso.

-¿Cómo que no puedo subir?-ambas naciones centraron su atención en Peter, quien estaba discutiendo con uno de los operadores del juego- ¡Soy El poderoso Imperio de Sealand, claro que puedo subir!-el hombre ignoró el comentario y señaló un letrero a su lado que indicaba la estatura necesaria y que Peter no lograba alcanzar, por más que se parara de puntillas.

-¡Ay, Sea-kun! Lo siento mucho -expresó Finlandia disimulando un suspiro de alivio- Tal vez el próximo año se podrá. ¿No lo crees, Su-san?-el aludido arqueó una ceja, no creyendo para nada la decepción en la voz del finlandés, pero ver la amenaza oculta bajo su cálida sonrisa de que no comentara nada al respecto, optó por seguirle el juego.

-Tal vez p'ra la pr'xima.

-Pero yo quería subir ahora…-se lamentó el niño.

-¿Te gustaría hacer otra cosa? Podemos…¡Ya sé!- un puesto de tiro al blanco llamó su atención y les indicó que fueran hacia allá.

Más tardó Tino en tomar el rifle que le ofrecía el encargado del puesto que en atinarle a todas y cada una de las pequeñas figuras que hacían de blancos sin fallar ni una sola vez.

-¡Wow!-tanto Sealand como Suecia aplaudieron-¡Eres genial, mamá!

Sonrió algo apenado y le indicó al niño que escogiera el premio. Tras pensarlo un poco, tomó un perrito blanco de peluche.

-Se parece a Hana-Tamago-expresó la pequeña nación abrazando el juguete. El finlandés rió divertido al notar el parecido.

-F'n…-alzó la cabeza al notar que lo llamaban. Berwald miró primero al muñeco y luego a Finlandia, un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. El ojivioleta suspiró, comprendiendo lo que su esposo quería decirle.

-Quiero intentarlo otra vez-pagó al encargado otro nuevo turno y tomó el rifle, esta vez el premio que ganaría sería para Suecia.

Una vez que tanto padre e hijo tuvieron su correspondiente regalo, fueron a buscar otra atracción, y la elegida fue La casa del terror. Tino no estaba muy conforme con esa elección, en contraste con Berwald, quien había vuelto a sonrojarse al pensar en su querida esposa aferrado a él buscando protección.

-¡No te asustes mamá!¡Papá y Sea-kun te protegerán!-anunció decido el niño y su padre asintió, todavía con las mejillas rojas.

Peter avanzó decidido, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando estaba a tan sólo un paso de entrar. Se volvió para asegurarse que los mayores lo seguían, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque era su deber cuidar a sus padres y si se alejaban le resultaría imposible. De todas formas se sintió aliviado cuando lo tomaron de la mano y comprobó que efectivamente, entrarían con él.

El "paseo" fue exactamente como lo esperaban: humo, obscuridad, algunas tenues luces rojas, ruidos fuertes que se escuchaban de improviso, vampiros, esqueletos, reflejos macabros en los espejos…y Finlandia saltando a los brazos de (un muy feliz) Suecia al alcanzar a divisar una figura sombría con una bufanda y una pipa de agua en las manos.

Sealand por su parte, no dejaba de repetir cada cinco minutos que para nada estaba asustado, que sus gritos eran solo de sorpresa, que si estaba temblando era debido a que tenía algo de frío, y que se sujetaba de la mano de su padre porque estaba muy obscuro y no quería tropezar.

De pronto se escuchó una fuerte explosión. Tanto Finlandia como Sealand se acercaron más a Suecia instintivamente. La tenue luz que iluminaba el pasillo por el que caminaban se apagó de pronto y un extraño sonido se escuchaba cada vez más cercano…

Las luces se encendieron de golpe y Peter y Tino gritaron al ver que un hombre usando una máscara de hockey con una sierra eléctrica se aproximaba cada vez más…por suerte se detuvo en seco y regresó por donde vino al ver la expresión de sorpresa y temor de Berwald.

-¡Genial!-exclamó la pequeña nación luego del susto- Si hasta los monstruos se asustan de papá, entonces ya no tengo porque tener miedo-el sueco alzó una ceja no entendiendo el comentario y se volvió a su esposa, quien trataba inútilmente de reprimir una risita-…no es como si alguna vez hubiera tenido miedo-agregó rápidamente.

Su próxima parada fue la rueda de la fortuna. Todo iba muy bien y ya llevaban unos cuantos minutos en la cima, contemplando el paisaje, hasta que Peter notó algo.

-Si empujo hacia adelante puedo hacer que se mueva-comenzó a mecerse en la canastilla, ignorando la repentina pérdida de color en el rostro de su madre, que tomó la mano de Su-san en busca de apoyo-¡Wiiiiii~!-gritó entusiasmado y siguió meciéndose más fuerte. Bajo otras circunstancias, Suecia le habría dicho que se detuviera, pero por otra parte le encantaba tener a Finlandia tan cerca, así que decidió esperar un poco más.

Una vez que bajaron (y que Tino le hizo prometer a Peter que nunca jamás volvería a hacer eso), decidieron hacer una pausa en su recorrido para buscar dónde comer algo. El niño aprovechó la ocasión para comentarles a sus padres lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo y lo feliz que se sentía.

-La próxima vez hay que traer a Hana-Tamago y subirnos a la montaña rusa.

Finlandia sonrió de manera forzada y Suecia optó por fingir recoger un inexistente tenedor del suelo, para que no notaran la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Tras visitar unas cuantas atracciones más (y de un nuevo intento por subir a la montaña rusa otra vez sin éxito), no tardaron en notar que se estaba haciendo tarde por lo que pronto tendría que regresar a casa. Esta vez Sealand accedió a subir al carrusel. Si bien a pesar de que seguía insistiendo que era un juego para bebés, no tardó en olvidarse de sus palabras y hasta soltaba algunas exclamaciones de gusto.

-Me alegra tanto que Peter esté con nosotros-expresó Tino y Berwald lo miró, tras haber llenado la memoria de su cámara con fotografías de su hijo-Tenía razón, tener un niño con nosotros hace que cada día sea realmente divertido.

-Mh…-asintió levemente-E'toy s'guro que P'ter tamb'én e'tá f'liz.

Sealand corrió hacia ellos una vez que terminó el paseo.

-¿Ves que no fue tan malo a pesar de ser un "juego para bebés?-cuestionó el finlandés sonriendo. Suecia le hizo una seña-Ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos.

-¿No podemos quedarnos otro rato?

-Lo siento, Sea-kun. Pero ya tenemos que irnos.

-V'lveremos la pr'xima s'mana-agregó el sueco al ver la expresión de su hijo.

-¿Lo prometen?-preguntó esperanzado y sonrió al verlos asentir-Ah, y otra cosa. ¿Está bien que le de mi juguete a Hana-Tamago?-alzó el muñeco de peluche- Es que prometí llevarle algo y no quiero que se enoje.

-Claro, Sea-kun. Ganaré otro para ti la próxima vez…y para ti también, Su-san-agregó al ver que el sueco lo miraba.

Y así salieron del parque de diversiones. Definitivamente estaban muy cansados, pero había valido la pena, ya que los mayores no recordaban haberse divertido tanto en mucho tiempo y lo más importante, Sealand también había tenido un gran día.

En verdad se sentían felices de ser una familia.

* * *

Lo de la rueda de la fortuna fue basado en un hecho real XDDDD

Cuando Fukaru era una dulce e inocente niña de 6 años, fui con mi familia a un parque de diversiones y nos subimos a una, nomaaaaas q a mi padre q le dan miedo esos juegos (sip, de ahí tbn saqué lo de la montaña rusa XD) y a mi no, así que cuando estábamos arriba yo estaba toda: Wiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! Mira, se mueve, yay!!!! ^^ …y yo no me acuerdo, pero mi madre dice q mi padre se puso verde

Acepto sugerencias, si tienen alguna idea o hay algo q quieran ver, tan solo denle click al botoncito q dice **Reviews** y déjenme uno, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?????


	4. Cosplay

Mi forma de evadirme, porq mañana tengo examen final (otra vez) y honestamente ya estoy más que HARTA T.T ….necesito vacaciones y las necesito ya! T.T…es q el SuxFin me hace sentir mejor y últimamente como q tengo un déficit de esa pareja…

**DISCLAIMER: Ya saben q Hetalia no es mío, porq siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

**

* * *

**

Tener una nueva familia implicada nuevas responsabilidades: mantener su cuarto en orden (o al menos intentarlo), ayudar a cuidar de Hana-Tamago y mantener a sus padres felices, así como protegerlos. Aunque eso implicara confrontar a los ruidosos fantasmas que gustaban de salir en la noche a molestar.

Armándose de valor, Sealand salió de su habitación portando una lámpara de mano y con Hana-Tamago siguiéndolo. Había estado durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que fue despertado por unos extraños sonidos. Si bien su primer instinto había sido ocultarse bajo las sábanas y llamar a sus padres, cambió de idea casi de inmediato. Ya era una nación grande, casi un gran imperio a punto de ser reconocido y reverenciado por todos, no podía seguir comportándose como un bebé.

-Seguramente el idiota de Inglaterra se burlaría si se enterara-pensó en voz alta.

Tomó aire para luego comenzar a recorrer el largo pasillo, que de noche se veía mucho más largo y lúgubre. A cada paso que daba sentía que se acercaba más al lugar de dónde provenían aquellos extraños ruidos y sintió un escalofrío cuando comprobó que se trataba de la habitación de sus padres. Los fantasmas debían de estar adentro.

-¡Se valiente Sea-kun!- se dijo a sí mismo para darse ánimos. ¿Y si sus padres estaban en problemas? Él era el único que podía ayudarlos- ¿Listo, Hana-Tamago?-recibió un ladrido en respuesta y abrió la puerta muy lentamente…

A pesar de que ya había imaginado que dentro encontraría desde el espíritu de un antiguo vikingo, pasando por una mujer vestida de blanco, hasta un fantasma que había tomado la forma temporal de Inglaterra, nada lo preparó para lo que encontró dentro.

-¿Mamá?¿Papá?

A los mayores les tomó algo de tiempo darse cuenta que la pequeña nación los observaba, confusión y curiosidad reflejadas en su tierno rostro infantil.

-¡Peter!-gritó espantado Finlandia mientras Suecia intentaba cubrirlos a ambos con las sábanas- ¿Q-qué haces aquí?-le preguntó sonriendo forzadamente. Por suerte todavía llevaban los pantalones puestos, o en el caso de Tino…

-¿Por qué estás vestido así?-cuestionó el niño, ignorando la pregunta de su madre.

Un bonito uniforme de marinerita.

-¿No deberías estar dormido?-insistió el finlandés, intentando que olvidara el tema y envolviéndose más en la cobija.

-Sea-kun escuchó unos ruidos raros y quiso investigar-se justificó, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su madre.

-¿Ruidos?¿Que rui…? Oh…-de pronto entendió lo que había pasado e intercambió una mirada llena de vergüenza con Berwald, quien acababa de ponerse sus lentes.

-Es que tenía miedo de que algo malo les hubiera pasado, pensé que los fantasmas les habían hecho algo y…

-Fue muy considerado de tu parte, pero aquí no hay fantasmas, ¿verdad Su-san?-el aludido asintió, dándole la razón a su esposa.

-¡Si hay! Son muy ruidosos y les gusta salir a molestar en la noche-con cada palabra del niño, los rostros de padres se ponían más rojos de vergüenza.

-S'gur'mente fue una p'sadilla-intervino Berwald, esperando con eso calmar a su hijo y que regresara a su habitación.

-¡No, no fue una pesadilla! Y por cierto, todavía no me contestas porqué estás vestido así-se dirigió a Tino- ¿Y qué estaban haciendo?-se dirigió a ambos.

-Uh…estábamos…eh…es que-Finlandia se volvió a Suecia en busca de apoyo, pero él parecía muy interesado en un punto invisible en la pared-¡Ah! Lo que pasa es que Japón está organizando una fiesta de disfraces y Su-san me estaba ayudando a escoger uno.

-¿En la cama?-alzó una de sus grandes cejas, escéptico. Una vez había atrapado a Inglaterra y América en una situación parecida (solo que en el sofá) y su excusa había sido más creíble: que el americano le estaba ayudando a quitarse un insecto que se le había metido en la ropa.

-E'tabamos j'gando- intervino el sueco- se ll'ma c'splay.

-¿Cosplay?-preguntaron tanto Peter como Tino.

-Es muy p'pular en J'pón-explicó Berwald y luego se volvió a su hijo- P'edes j'gar con n'sotros si q'eres.

-¡Su-san!-gritó horrorizado el finlandés.

-¿En serio?

-Mh-asintió-T'nemos un di'fraz de I'glaterra-y miró a su esposa, quien estaba más que confundido en esos momentos.

-Pero si no tene…-entonces comprendió lo que quería logar y decidió seguirle el juego-¡Claro, tenemos uno, y justo a tu medida!- sonrió y ahora fue Peter quien se veía sumamente espantado- Creo que te verás muy adorable, algo así como un mini-Inglaterra. ¿No te gustaría probártelo?

-¡No!-gritó el niño-¡De todo menos eso!

Y temiendo que sus padres de verdad quisieran disfrazarlo de Inglaterra o ponerle un vestido, no estaba seguro que era peor, salió corriendo a su habitación.

-Definitivamente tendremos muchas cosas que explicar mañana-suspiró Finlandia, quitándose la cobija. Suecia esbozó una débil sonrisa y fue a cerrar la puerta.

-H'na-T'mago-llamó a su mascota al notar que seguía fuera de su habitación- No p'edes q'darte aquí, ve con P'ter, ve-le indicó señalando hacia el cuarto del niño.

La mascota lo observó algo confundido, cuestionándose el extraño comportamiento en los mayores, pero al final se dio la vuelta y fue con su pequeño dueño.

-Y que sea la última vez que me convences de hacer esto-reclamó un molesto Tino a su esposo una vez que regresó a la cama-…por…por lo menos espera a que Sea-kun no esté en casa-agregó en voz baja y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-P'rdón-respondió Berwald, planteándose seriamente la posibilidad de dejar que su hijo se quedara a dormir en casa de Raivis más seguido, es que su esposa se veía tan adorable en una falda…

Se quitó los lentes y se disponía a apagar la lámpara en la mesita de noche a su lado, cuando sintió como lo sujetaban el brazo.

-Deja la luz prendida-se oyó la suave voz de Finlandia.

-P'nsé que q'rías d'rmir.

-Nunca dije que tuviera sueño-le sonrió y entonces Suecia notó el brillo travieso en sus ojos-ya hiciste que me vistiera así, más te vale aprovecharlo ¡porque no se volverá a repetir!

"_Al menos hasta que estemos solos"_ pensó el sueco mientras besaba a su esposa.

Oculto en su habitación y abrazando a un cachorro blanco, un pequeño niño rubio se repetía una y otra vez que sus padres ya eran adultos, capaces de cuidarse ellos mismos (incluso de fantasmas) e hizo la solemne promesa de nunca jamás volver a levantarse durante la noche.

* * *

Quien se lo hubiera esperado de Finlandia? XDDDD y a ver con qué excusa le salen al pobre de Sealand XDDDD

A partir del próximo capítulo voy a contestar los** reviews **aquí, así q cualquier comentario o sugerencia por favor háganme saber, ok?


	5. Malas influencias

Adivinen quien (al fin) salió de vacaciones? ….exacto, yo! Por fin! T.T *llora de alegría* Oficialmente sobreviví a mi tercer año en la facultad, ahora solo quedan 2! ^^ …y otros dos…y el resto de mi vida…en fin …voy a tratar de escribir lo más q se pueda, tengo planes para subir varias cosillas, así q deséenme suerte!

Supongo que esto podría considerarse como una continuación del capítulo pasado XDDD

Es mi primera vez escribiendo algo sobre la relación fraternal de Arthur con Peter, espero q no me haya quedado muy OoC…

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porq siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Era el día de visita de Peter a Arthur.

Los mayores habían llegado a ese arreglo para que Inglaterra, luego de haber pasado un buen rato insistiendo, pudiera cerciorarse que su hermano menor estaba bien. Y obviamente, al único al que no le agradaba el arreglo en lo absoluto, era a la pequeña nación, y no dudaba en hacérselo notar a su anfitrión a la menor oportunidad.

-Tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer, así que no me molestes, idiota Inglaterra.

-Eso debería decir yo- murmuró enojado el inglés viendo al menor entrar a la sala y prender la televisión en un canal de anime.

En parte, había esperado que su tiempo viviendo lejos le hubiera enseñado al pequeño a apreciarlo más como hermano mayor, y que Suecia y Finlandia hubieran sido capaces de enseñarle algo de disciplina y respeto por sus mayores. Pero al final todo seguía igual e Inglaterra empezó a preguntarse seriamente si los nórdicos eran una buena influencia para Sealand.

-¡Inglaterra!

-¿Y ahora qué?-replicó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tienes un mapa tuyo?

-¿Mapa?

-Sí, un mapa de Inglaterra.

Asintió en silencio, demasiado sorprendido por la petición del menor como para decirle algo. De pronto pensó que quizás Sealand había comenzado en interesarse por su nación y aceptar que era parte de ella, incluso hasta quería estudiar algo al respecto.

-Aquí tienes-dijo apenas ocultando el orgullo de saberse admirado por el niño, más el gusto le gusto le duró muy poco.

-¡Bien!-exclamó alegremente y extendió el mapa en el piso, para luego abrir su mochila y sacar un marcador negro- Tu capital es Londres, ¿verdad?

El inglés volvió a asentir y apenas a preguntarle qué pensaba hacer, cuando observó indignado como Peter tachaba "Londres" del mapa y empezaba a escribir otro nombre en su lugar.

-"The super technicolor city of imperial doom?"-preguntó casi gritando, demasiado impresionado y perplejo como para recordar estar enojado- ¡Qué le hiciste a Londres!

-¡Londres es aburrido!-señaló el niño sin inmutarse y sin levantar los ojos del mapa. Ahora se disponía corregir Liverpool- Cuando Sea-kun sea un gran imperio, lo primero que hará será cambiarle el nombre por ese.

-¡Es un nombre horrible!

-¡No lo es!-se defendió el menor- ¡Mamá dice que es un nombre genial! ¡Hasta me ayudó a escogerlo!

-¿Mamá…?- parpadeó confundido un par de veces, hasta que entendió a quién se refería- Finlandia-soltó en un gruñido. Una vez más pensaba que no eran una buena influencia para Sealand.

-¿Quieres saber cómo le pondré al Big Ben?-cuestionó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Arthur negó espantado y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, de pronto había comenzado a dolerle.

-Ne…necesito té-dijo despacio, para luego darse la vuelta con la intención de ir a la cocina, más fue interrumpido por el estruendo de la puerta abriéndose de golpe y una estrepitosa risa que él conocía muy bien.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Don't worry Iggy, your hero is here!

-Genial…-murmuró sintiendo otra punzada de dolor- justo lo que me faltaba.

Alfred F. Jones, la representación de los Estados Unidos de América, también había decidido hacerle una visita.

-¿Por qué tan triste, Artie?-le pasó un brazo por los hombros, ignorando su fastidio- ¿Acaso me extrañaste? Oh…-entonces notó al niño- Mira, pero si es mini-Iggy.

-¡No soy mini-Iggy!-le gritó, ofendido por el comentario y Alfred rió divertido al notar lo parecido que se veía a Arthur cuando se enojaba- ¡Soy el poderoso Imperio de Sealand y…!-a su vez, el niño notó que la nación de lentes traía una hamburguesa- ¡Dame!

-No-soltó al inglés y le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa- Conjígege la guya.

-No hables con la boca llena- lo regañó su antiguo mentor.

-¡Dame!-volvió a insistir Sealand.

-¡No!

-¡Dame!

-¡Que no!

El niño hizo un puchero y bajó la mirada. Arthur golpeó a Alfred en la nuca, temiendo que hubiera hecho llorar a Peter, hasta que levantó la vista y ambos se quedaron paralizados al notar su fría, penetrante y sobre todo intimidante mirada, sospechosamente parecida a la de Suecia cada vez que Francia o Rusia se acercaban a Finlandia.

-A-Arthur…-el americano se aferró al inglés- ¡Dile que deje de verme feo!

-¡Basta Peter!

Pero no lo escuchó. En lugar de eso dio un paso al frente e intentó verse más intimidante, algo que consiguió exitosamente, puesto que tanto como Alfred como Arthur se pusieron pálidos.

-Alfred, dale la hamburguesa.

-¡No quiero!-le dio otro mordisco-¡Ej mía!

-¡Dale la maldita hamburguesa!

Sintiéndose más nervioso y pensando que lo más heroico que podía hacer que podía hacer en ese momento era sacrificar lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, América le lanzó la hamburguesa a Sealand, quien la atrapó sin dificultad y soltó un gritito de gusto, cambiando su expresión al instante por una tierna e infantil sonrisa.

-Eso fue realmente creepy –expresó Alfred luego de acomodarse los lentes, aprovechando que el niño había entrado a la cocina y no podía oírlo.

El inglés corroboró lo que ya sabía, Suecia y Finlandia eran una mala influencia para Sealand.

Se sobresaltó al sentir que le pasaban un brazo por la cintura e intentó apartarse.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Haciéndote sentir mejor luego del susto-replicó tranquilamente mientras usaba su mano libre para atraer el rostro de Arthur al suyo.

-Tú fuiste el que gritó como niña porque un niño lo estaba viendo feo.

-¡No grité como niña!-se defendió el americano, para luego tumbarlo en el sofá y colocarse sobre él, sonriéndole de manera traviesa- Pero puedo hacerte gritar si quieres.

-Pero qué…

No pudo terminar la frase, puesto que unos labios reclamaron los suyos posesivamente. Inglaterra intentó liberarse, pero fue en vano, América era más fuerte. Poco empezó a dejarse llevar, hasta que escuchó el sonido de unos pasos y una expresión de desagradado.

-¡Eeew!

-¡Pe-Pe-Peter!-balbuceó totalmente rojo y empujó al de lentes al suelo de un golpe.

-¿Se te metió otro insecto a la ropa?-los mayores se sonrojaron, recordando la última vez que la pequeña nación los había descubierto- Sea-kun ya se acostumbró a eso-mordió tranquilamente la hamburguesa- Papá y mamá juegan así todo el tiempo.

-¿Todo el…?-Inglaterra abrió muy grandes os ojos y la boca, entre sorprendido y sintiendo pena ajena por el comentario.

-Ajá: en la sala, el jardín, su cuarto…creo que también los vi en la cocina…-ahora tanto Alfred como Arthur estaban completamente en shock, nunca se hubieran esperado que la pareja nórdica fuera tan…activa- Y por cierto, ¿ustedes no fueron a la fiesta de disfraces de Japón?

-¿Kiku hizo una fiesta y no me invitó?-cuestionó indignado el americano, y el inglés se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente, conteniendo las ganas de ahorcarlo por ser tan ingenuo. Era obvio que aquello era un código para ocultar…

-Dios…ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso.

Pero nuevamente aquello servía para confirmar sus sospechas: Suecia y Finlandia eran una muy mala influencia para Sealand y como el hermano mayor responsable que era, debía impedir que las cosas siguieran así.

Definitivamente tendría que hacerles una visita.

* * *

Que hará Iggy al respecto? XDDD Y por si no le entendieron a Alfred hablando con la boca llena:

*** Conjígege la guya - **consíguete la tuya  
*** Ej mía - **Es mía

El nombre de Londres cambiado fue lo mas random q se me ocurrió XDDD Intentaré actualizar pasado mañana. Ya saben: Ideas o sugerencias me dicen con un review!


	6. Vida en familia

Al fin actualice! Estaba medio bloqueada con este capitulo, por eso me tarde, perdón! T.T Esta es la continuación del capítulo pasado, espero q Iggy no me haya quedado muy ooc, a ver que opinan ustedes XDDD Ah! Y tbn este va dedicado para Daina-chan, porq me ayudo a salir de mi bloqueo ^^ (para q veas q si te quiero ¬¬)

Aviso que me voy ir de viaje a…no tengo idea, no he preguntado …mañana y volveré…tpco tengo idea…bueno, supongo q para el lunes o martes estaré de vuelta y actualizaré alguno de mis otros fics.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porq siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

-¡Ay, Arthur! De verdad lo siento. Peter fue a visitar a Raivis y no volverá hasta mañana, si nos hubieras avisado antes que vendrías…

Inglaterra bebió un sorbo de su te y contempló a las dos naciones frente a él sin inmutarse. Había ido a visitar a Suecia y Finlandia para hablar del comportamiento de Sealand, claro que no les había dicho sus verdaderas intenciones y en lugar de eso había argumentado que simplemente quería visitar a su hermano menor. Agradeció mentalmente de que el niño no estuviera presente, puesto que así podría discutir el tema con sus padres adoptivos sin preocuparse de que fuera a interrumpirlos o a espiarlos.

-De Igual manera no creo que le hubiera entusiasmado verme.

-¡Por favor no digas eso!-exclamó Finlandia-Después de todo eres su hermano mayor, podrá no admitirlo abiertamente, pero nosotros sabemos que Peter de verdad te extraña. ¿Verdad, Su-san?

A su lado, el sueco asintió con la cabeza y centró su atención en la nación visitante, quien tuvo un escalofrío. Se cuestionaba seriamente si haber dejado a Sealand a su cuidado había sido una buena idea. Pensó que lo mejor era hablar directamente, si bien una parte de él tenía miedo de que al escucharlo, Suecia tuviera el impulso de arrancarle la cabeza. O si hiciera llorar a su esposa con sus comentarios seguramente le iría diez veces peor.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

La voz de Finlandia lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué…?¡Ah! Supongo que…ya que lo piden de manera tan amable, aceptaré-bebió el resto de su te.

-¡Bien!-el finlandés sonrió-Íbamos a empezar a cocinar cuando llegaste.

-¿No necesitan ayuda?

-No-interrumpió rápidamente Berwald antes de que el finlandés aceptara, había escuchado de numerosas fuentes lo peligroso que podría resultar la comida de Inglaterra- E'es n'estro i'vitado, e'tá b'en así.

Y prácticamente arrastró a Tino a la cocina, dejando solo a un confundido inglés.

Arthur suspiró. Se suponía que sólo pretendía tener una rápida discusión con ellos, no quedarse a cenar. Sentía que aquello se le había ido de las manos. A simple vista, ambos parecían personas perfectamente normales (o al menos Finlandia), pero Inglaterra no iba a dejarse engañar tan fácilmente. Sealand sin quererlo, le había contado lo suficiente sobre ellos como para saber que eran una mala influencia para el niño.

Con esa idea mente, fue rumbo a la cocina, decido a hablarles de una vez por todas, pero sus planes tendrían que esperar un poco más.

-Si me gustaría, pero no estoy seguro…

Reconoció la voz del finlandés. Al parecer los nórdicos tenían su propia discusión sobre algo.

-P'ro d'jiste que si q'rías. Y por mí e'tá b'en.

-No creo que él…-un ruido llamó su atención-¿Arthur?

-Eh…si…-balbuceó apenado el inglés al saberse descubierto. ¿Cómo podía llamarlos malas influencias luego de haber sido atrapado espiándolos?-Pensé que…era muy descortés de mi parte dejarles todo el trabajo.

-Muchas gracias, que amable-dijo Tino antes que el sueco pudiera intervenir- ¿Podrías pelar las zanahorias?-Inglaterra asintió y tomó el cuchillo- sólo ten cuidado de no…

-¡Auch!

-…cortarte…

Nada más oír su exclamación de dolor, Berwald salió corriendo a buscar un botiquín. Tino se colocó al lado de Arthur y lo condujo al lavabo, dejando que el chorro de agua cayera sobre su dedo herido.

-Estoy bien, no fue nada-repuso algo apenado por la indeseada atención.

-Todavía está sangrando, espero que no haya sido muy profundo.

Suecia entró momentos después y presionó una gasa contra la herida, que poco a poco dejó de sangrar. Le indicó a Finlandia con la mirada que le alcanzara algo del botiquín y Tino así lo hizo.

-¿Qué esto no es para niños?-cuestionó Inglaterra al ver la bandita adhesiva color azul y con un pequeño dibujo de un conejo que pretendían usar.

-Son las que le gustan a Sea-kun-explicó el finlandés-¿Te duele?

-Estoy bien-repitió molesto y se sobresaltó al sentir que el sueco lo miraba algo…¿preocupado?-Um…gracias por molestarte y lo siento-agregó sonrojándose. Se sentía como un niño de cinco años.

Y su vergüenza se hizo más grande cuando Tino tomó su mano y besó con cuidado la herida.

-¿¡Qué…!

-Perdón-ahora era él quien sonaba apenado-Es la costumbre, siempre que Sea-kun se lastima, eso lo hace sentir mejor.

El inglés pensó que Finlandia estaba muy metido en su papel de madre. Con razón Suecia decía que era su esposa. No alcanzó a notar que el de lentes le había susurrado algo al de ojos violetas y éste estuvo de acuerdo.

-Hana-Tamago debe estar extrañando mucho a Peter-habló el finlandés- ¿Por no vas y juegas con ella hasta que la cena está lista?

-¿Yo?-se señaló a sí mismo con el índice lastimado y suspiró. Ahora verdaderamente lo estaban tratando como a un niño. Iba a seguir alegando cuando un ladrido llamó su atención.

La mascota acababa de entrar. Empujó una pelota con el hocico y luego se alzó en sus patitas traseras, intentando llamar su atención y volviendo a ladrar. Inglaterra se le acercó sin querer y la perrita se tiró al suelo, para que pudiera acariciarle la barriga.

-Le ag'adas-dijo Suecia, y Finlandia soltó una risita.

-Bueno, entonces…-estaba totalmente cautivado por aquella linda y tierna cachorrita-Creo que le haré compañía.

Había pasado ya un rato desde que Arthur salió a jugar y entonces recordó que algo así le había pasado antes. También había ido a hablar con Suecia sobre Sealand, pero al verlos tan entretenidos con su mascota, terminó por acompañarlos y se olvidó por completo de su propósito inicial.

-¡Wof wof!-ladró Hana-Tamago al ver que se habían olvidado de lanzarle la pelota.

Inglaterra miró a la perrita, que daba de saltitos entusiasmada tratando de que le hiciera caso. Le sonrió y se agachó para acariciarla. Hacía mucho que no pasaba un momento de tanta paz y tranquilidad. Lamentablemente, se vio interrumpido cuando del cielo empezaron a caer gotas de agua. Levantó la cabeza. Tan sólo unos minutos atrás apenas había unas cuantas nubes, en cambio ahora parecía que estaba por caer una gran tormenta. Se escuchó un trueno y Hana-Tamago empezó a llorar. Arthur se apresuró tomarla en sus brazos y entrar a la casa, casi estrellándose con Berwald, aparentemente había pensado en ir a buscarlo.

-La c'na e'tá li'ta-anunció.

El inglés sintió un escalofrío. Sabía que Suecia sólo intentaba ser amable, pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso cada vez que le dirigía aquella intensa y penetrante mirada, era casi como si lo estuviera examinando. Por suerte Finlandia intervino.

-En el reporte del clima dijeron que habría una tormenta. Um…-miró fugazmente al sueco, quien se limitó a asentir como respuesta- ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche? Sería peligroso si te vas con este tiempo.

-Realmente no importa, estoy acostumbrado-nuevamente sintió que Suecia tenía vista su fija en él-Pero…ya que insisten, acepto.

Sin mencionar que tenía un motivo oculto. Tal vez así pudiera apreciar mejor el tipo de vida que llevaba Sealand al lado de los nórdicos y evaluar si era prudente dejarlo ahí.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Además del hecho de que Tino le insistió a su huésped que se comiera todos sus vegetales ("Ya no soy un niño" expresó ligeramente molesto la nación de ojos verdes y el finlandés se disculpó de inmediato), mismos que habían sido acomodados con la forma de una carita feliz ("Su-san tiene que acomodarlos así para que Sealand se los coma"), no pasó nada más. Inglaterra experimentó una ligera nostalgia. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que disfrutaba de una tranquila y placentera cena. Bueno, Alfred en ocasiones lo acompañaba, pero su compañía era todo menos tranquila y casi siempre terminaban peleando porque al americano le encantaba criticar su comida. Aquello era diferente, casi se sentía como parte de la familia.

-Puedes tomar un baño si quieres-le dijo Finlandia cuando terminaron-Te prestaré ropa. ¡Ah! ¿Te molestaría quedarte en el cuarto de Peter? Es que los demás están muy desordenados.

-No es como si el cuarto de Sealand estuviera muy ordenado-expresó en voz alta el inglés nada más entrar en la habitación.

Concluyó que al niño le faltaba disciplina y que Suecia y Finlandia lo consentían demasiado. ¿Y así esperaba convertirse en una gran nación?

-A mí nadie me consintió de pequeño-dijo con algo de amargura en su voz, pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para quitarse esa idea. Si cualquiera lo hubiera escuchado habría parecido como si estuviera celoso.

De mal humor, comenzó a arreglar un poco el lugar, recogiendo algunas cosas del suelo. Notó unos papeles tirados y al examinarlos con cuidado, descubrió que se trataba de dibujos. En uno aparecía un pequeño perro blanco, en otro aparecían Berwald y Tino y lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver que también había un dibujo de él. Recordó las palabras de Finlandia.

"Podrá no admitirlo abiertamente, pero nosotros sabemos que Peter de verdad te extraña"

Tal vez tenía razón.

Observó el siguiente dibujo y su enojo reapareció con más fuerza. También era de él, pero aparecía usando un bonito uniforme rosa con una linda faldita.

-Bloody brat…

Se disponía a romperlo cuando alcanzó a escuchar unos pasos fuera de la habitación. Arrojó los dibujos y saltó a la cama, pretendiendo que no había visto nada.

-Sólo queríamos ver si necesitabas algo.

-Eh…gracias, pero estoy bien-repuso con una sonrisa forzada. De pronto recordó la supuesta fiesta de disfraces en casa de Japón y no tardó en relacionar aquello con el dibujo.

Miró a sus anfitriones parados junto a la puerta. Quién sabe en qué situaciones los habría descubierto Sealand.

-En ese caso, buenas noches-el finlandés le sonrió-y si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes a avisarme a mí o a Su-san.

-Ajá…

Por ningún motivo pensaba ir a su cuarto durante la noche. Si bien el ruido de la tormenta seguramente cubriría cualquier otro tipo de sonido…se sonrojó. No quería pensar en eso.

-¡Oi! ¿!Qué ha…!

De improviso, Suecia se acercó a él y lo besó en la frente.

-B'enas n'ches.

Inglaterra se cubrió completo con las sábanas y sólo se asomó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Se tocó la frente. No era la primera vez que alguien tenía ese tipo de gestos con él. Alfred, cuando mostraba su ternura oculta (muy, muy oculta), también solía hacer lo mismo. Pero eso se había sentido diferente y no estaba seguro porqué. Seguramente era la costumbre con Peter.

Mientras tanto, la micronación se movía inquieta en la cama. Tenía algunos problemas para dormir, puesto que había recordado que su madre había comentado en la mañana que se aproximaba una gran tormenta.

Sealand suspiró. A su lado, Raivis abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Peter?-preguntó algo adormilado-¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba pensando si papá y mamá estarían bien-volvió a suspirar-Sea-kun no está para cuidarlos y no quiero que vayan a asustarse.

-¿Lo dices por la tormenta?-se incorporó ligeramente y el otro asintió-Pero…um…Suecia y Finlandia ya son adultos, seguro que estarán bien.

Peter no estaba tan seguro. En aquellas noches, los relámpagos y truenos lo ponían algo nervioso (no asustado, sólo nervioso, los grandes imperios no se asustaban por algo como eso). Estaba seguro que sus padres se sentían de la misma manera porque entonces solían ir a su habitación a hacerle compañía y llevarle una taza de chocolate caliente. ¿Qué harían al no estar él en casa?

-No deberías preocuparte-intentó calmarlo Letonia-Ya verás que estarán bien.

Miró a su amigo unos instantes y volvió a asentir. Raivis tenía razón. Papá-Suecia y mamá-Finlandia podrían arreglárselas solos por una noche, sentía que los estaba consintiendo demasiado. Además le preocupaba que el chocolate caliente seguramente se desperdiciaría.

-¿Está bueno?

Arthur levantó la mirada de la taza que sostenía y centró su vista en la pareja de nórdicos, quienes luego de que un fuerte trueno los despertara en la madrugada, habían acudido presurosos a su habitación a ver que estuviera bien y llevarle una taza de chocolate caliente. Supuso que debían de hacer lo mismo con Sealand en las noches de tormenta y que aquella acción había sido más que nada por instinto. Seguramente se habían olvidado que era él quien ocupaba su cuarto. Bebió un poco.

-Sí, está muy bueno.

Todavía le molestaba que lo trataran como a un niño de cinco años. Pero a fin de cuentas la tormenta lo había despertado a él también (y había interrumpido un muy agradable sueño donde Francia reconocía su genialidad y superioridad postrado de rodillas), así que decidió seguirles la corriente un rato, además que rechazar aquel gesto habría sido bastante descortés.

-El chocolate que prepara Berwald es delicioso-expresó alegremente Finlandia y la nación a su lado se ruborizó por el comentario- Es la costumbre, espero no te ofendas pero…¿Quieres que nos quedemos a hacerte compañía hasta que vuelvas a dormirte?

-No es necesario-terminó de beber el contenido de su taza. El chocolate lo había relajado y puesto de buen humor-Pero gracias por preocuparse de todas formas.

Tras recordarle que no dudara en avisarles si cualquier cosa pasaba, Suecia y Finlandia regresaron a su habitación. Inglaterra se acomodó en la cama y entonces notó a una pequeña intrusa. Hana-Tamago debía de haber aprovechado que estaban distraídos para colarse dentro del cuarto y se había acostado a su lado. Arthur sonrió y le acarició el blanco pelaje. Pensaba que podía llegar a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de vida.

Y más aún cuando vio el desayuno a la mañana siguiente.

-¡Scones!-exclamó alegremente corriendo a sentarse a la mesa, ignorando la sonrisa de sus anfitriones, que resultaba más obvia en el finlandés.

No sólo eso, habían preparado un típico desayuno inglés: huevos sobre pan tostado, tocino, salchichas, tomates fritos y por supuesto té. Tomó un scone y lo probó.

-Delicioso. Casi podría jurar que lo hice yo.

-Me alegra que te guste-sonrió Finlandia.

Suecia alzó una ceja y probó uno de los scones luego de examinarlo para comprobar que sabía bien. Tino lo jaló levemente por la manga de su camisa y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que se sentara. Arthur parecía estar de un excelente humor, por lo que era momento de pasar al siguiente paso de su plan.

Inglaterra estaba demasiado contento para notar aquella actitud sospechosa. Definitivamente todo parecía muy agradable. Ya ni recordaba para qué había ido a verlos en primer lugar. De hecho se sentía como en casa.

-Um…Arthur-lo llamó Finlandia con suavidad- ¿Te…te gustó estar aquí?

-Claro-respondió sin darse cuenta y se sirvió más té-Dejando de lado la tormenta, pasé muy buena noche y la comida es casi tan sabrosa como en mi casa.

-E-entonces…Berwald y yo estábamos pensando…

-Q'date un p'co más.

-El tiempo que quieras.

El inglés dejó de comer y observó confundido primero a Suecia y luego a Finlandia. ¿Por qué le estaban diciendo eso? Tardó unos minutos en comprenderlo.

-No están pensando en comprarme como a Sealand, ¿verdad?

Los nórdicos intercambiaron una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Comprar es una palabra muy fuerte-repuso el finlandés jugando a entrelazar sus manos- Su-san y yo preferimos pensar que es una "adopción voluntaria".

-¡Bloody…!-se levantó golpeando la mesa- ¿¡Ésta era su intención desde el principio!-olvidó temporalmente su furia para morder un scone y pasárselo con algo de té, pero volvió a enfadarse inmediatamente después-¿¡Con quién creen que están tratando! ¡Yo soy Inglaterra, una gran nación perfectamente capaz!-comió a toda prisa el resto de su desayuno y bebió el resto de su té-No tengo tiempo para estos juegos. Me voy.

Y se dio la media vuelta. Alcanzó a escuchar que los otros lo seguían, pero simplemente aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la puerta principal. La abrió y fue embestido por un niño con uniforme de marinerito.

-¡Mamá!¡Papá!-Sealand corrió hacia sus padres- Los extrañé mucho, ¿y ustedes no extrañaron a Sea-kun?

-Claro que te echamos de menos-lo abrazó Finlandia, y Suecia la acarició la cabeza- Pensamos que regresarías hasta más tarde.

-Estonia me trajo. Estaba preocupado por la tormenta, que se hubieran asustado y eso, por eso vine.

-T'nemos un muy b'en h'jo-casi sonrió Berwald. Tino asintió.

-Claro, ¿qué harían sin Sea-kun para cuidarlos?-el niño sonrió lleno de suficiencia.

Ahora que la familia estaba reunida, parecía que la discusión con Inglaterra nunca había ocurrido. Arthur los observaba algo alejado, los tres se veían muy bien juntos. Suecia notó que aún estaba ahí.

-Lo s'ento-se disculpó-Fue mi i'ea, c'mo ya t'nemos a P'ter…

-Yo también lo lamento-continuó Finlandia-No pretendíamos ofenderte. Por favor siéntete libre de visitarnos cuando quieras sin ningún compromiso.

Inglaterra reflexionaba lo ocurrido. Sí, la mayoría del tiempo se había sentido como un niño pequeño, pero honestamente no había sido desagradable del todo. Sólo que no pensaba admitirlo, nunca. Tenía que darles crédito, Suecia y Finlandia eran buenos padres a pesar de todo.

-¡No le digas eso mamá! ¿Qué vamos a hacer si en serio viene?

Y especialmente buenos si tenían que tratar con alguien como Peter.

Frunció el ceño e iba a contestarle al niño, pero en lugar de eso terminó por sonreír, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una desafiante mirada.

-¿Saben qué? Voy a hacerlo. Lo que es más, voy a visitarlos más seguido.

Y se marchó, todavía alcanzando a escuchar los gritos de protesta de Sealand, quién no podía explicarse para qué sus padres querrían tener en casa el idiota de Inglaterra cuando ya lo tenían a él.

* * *

Siento q me quedó un poco largo…porq será q todo me queda tan largo últimamente? No tengo idea! T.T Y lo del desayuno inglés lo saque de wikipedia XDDD...por cierto, tengo hambre T.T

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, háganmela llegar con un **review**! Me motivan a escribir y me levantan la moral ^^

**Reviews plz?**


End file.
